Rising Tensions
by dama-de-tinieblas
Summary: Dumbledore recieves warning of possible deatheater activity in the US, he sends two student members of the Order of the Phoenix (Draco & Gin) on foreign exchange to investigate it
1. Initiative

Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to the world of Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich, however I'm not. It belongs JKR and others affiliated with it.

A/N: I know this is not the story I have been righting but I am suffering from writers block on the other one and promise that the next chapter of it will be up as soon as my suffering ends. Enjoy this and tell me what you think. 

Romance is a definite given, between actual characters and original characters. Some original characters used in story are based on actual people I know, myself included. Some of these people keep their actual name. As far as I know I have no objections to using these people. If you want to know which characters are based on actual people please inform me.

Rising Tensions 

Chapter 1: Initiative 

            It was late evening, two weeks before the beginning of the term. Draco was in his room working on his essay for transfiguration. Suddenly there was a tapping herd on the widow. Startled, Draco jumped up from his place at the desk. 

            "What the hell?" he asked questioningly, and then looked toward one of the windows to see an owl waiting patiently to be let in. "Damn bird." He went over to the window and let the owl in, and it promptly dropped a letter at his feet. "What's this?" he questioned while opening it.

            'Dear Mr. Malfoy,

            First off let me thank you for your tip about the possibility of death eater activity in the United States during the next school term. I must say I am, and was, rather surprised that you no longer hold your fathers beliefs as strongly as before and want to help out however possible. Normally something such as I am about to do would never be done. As a result of your sincerity we (the staff, myself, and others) have decided to bring you into the resistance's inner circle and allow you to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. This is a privilege and can, I repeat can be taken away at anytime. Thus if you do something to doubt us that you want to help the good cause you will be removed as a member and be taken off assignment. The assignment, you may be asking, involves the information you bestowed upon us. You, along with another member, will be going on a foreign exchange student program (something muggles originally created not long ago) with a school over there. Enclosed with the letter is a plane ticket to America. I assume that you will be staying in the Manor in Rockridge, because that is where you are being sent. If not please inform me of this. You will be briefed more on you mission after you arrive at the manor. I will take the responsibility of enrolling you in school there. Please be on time for you flight because it wont wait. I believe you wont have a problem with the other person working with you, and this person will also be staying in the Manor as well. If any problems arise feel free to contact me.

                                                                                                       Sincerely, 

                                                                     Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

*Blink…Blink…Blink, blink, blink* "Ok, foreign exchange to America. Yeah. I wonder who I'm going with. Better not be Weasel, Potter, or the Mudb… Granger. Personally I prefer if it were Gin. (Ginny and Draco secretly stated going out toward April of Draco's 4th year) But knowing my luck if probably wont be." Suddenly he remembered something. The date on the ticket! It was before the Hogwarts express departure date and now Lucius would have to know. "Fuck!" Draco went back to his transfiguration homework, thinking about how to tell Lucius. "Just have to hope he's in a good mood tomorrow, or at least a good of a mood as he can get." He muttered to himself after finishing his work and changing for bed. While trying to sleep a thought struck him. Lucius was going to ask why he had to leave early. "Shit."

****************************************

Next Day, The Burrow 

            "Ginny hurry up!" yelled Ron. "You've been in the bathroom for an HOUR now!"

            It was you typical day at the burrow during the summer, two weeks before the beginning of the new Hogwarts term with Ginny starting her 4th year, the dream team their 5th, and Fred and George their last. Harry and Hermione had arrived for the remainder of the holidays as usual about a week and a half ago. Charlie was still in Romania, and Bill was home for the week before returning to Egypt.

            "Oh I have not Ron." Said Ginny walking out of the bathroom, freshly showered and changed for the day. "Besides if you're so paranoid about it get up earlier and beat me to the bathroom. And for future reference I was only in there for twenty minutes. Now as much as I would love to listen to you complain I am going to go help mum make breakfast." Leaving Ron in shocked silence she headed down stairs.

            Even after being witness to this new attitude for over a month now, it still shocked everybody that the littlest Weasley could grow an attitude, especially Ron.

            Meanwhile down in the kitchen Ginny was talking to Harry (without blushing or stuttering gasp!) and Hermione who were already sitting at the table, while flipping pancakes onto a plate and setting them aside. Ten minutes latter everybody had gathered around the table with Ron being last (having been in the bathroom for thirty minutes) In the middle of breakfast, the loud conversation was interrupted by a tapping at the window signifying that Errol had arrived with the post. "Fred, fetch the post from Errol please." Said Mrs. Weasley and Fred walked to the window to let Errol in with the mail.

            "Its our Hogwarts letter mum." Said Fred as he handed them out saying their names as he did. "Ron, Hermione, Gred, me Forge, Ginny, Harry and…wait there's another here, it for you Gin. Looks like it came directly from the headmaster."

            "What? Let me see that!" said Ginny, snatching it from his hands.

            "Alright, alright don't get so grabby." Muttered Fred, receiving a glare from Ginny.

            Walking up behind Ginny said "So what's it about Gin-Gin?"

            "Dumbledore wants me to foreign exchange to the States." She muttered still reading the letter.

            "What! Why would he want my baby to do something as crazy as that!" cried Molly.

            Putting down the letter Ginny responded "Apparently, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix I am suppose to go over there with another student who recently became a member, whose name I don't know, and work on a case related to death eaters on the rise over there for the term. Don't worry mum I'll be fine. I'm going and nothing you say will change my mind." Stated Ginny defiantly.

            "You just be careful Ginny. Your mother and I don't want your hurt. So when do you leave?" asked Mr. Weasley

            "Well according to Dumbledore I'm taking some sort of muggle transportation called an airplane…"

            "Airplane! I've heard of those! Aren't they those big metal tubes that fly through the sky? Do you think they would let me inspect one?" said Mr. Weasley joyfully.

            Speaking up with mirth, Hermione said "Yes Mr. Weasley that's what they are but I don't thing they would let you inspect one. So did Dumbledore send you a ticket or do you need to buy one?"

            "No, Dumbledore send the ticket." Said Ginny pulling it out of the envelope. "It says I'm departing London International Airport for the JFK airport in New York City on Sunday August 25th at 8:00 pm. Thats less that a week away!" declared Ginny.

            "Well I guess we should be getting your supplies on your Hogwarts letter sooner that expected. Obviously you'll need the same supplies there or the letter wouldn't have been sent." Said Molly.

******************************************

_At Malfoy Manor:_

            Bright light shined through one of the windows of Draco's bedroom, directly onto the rooms sleeping occupant. Groaning, Draco said "Shit. I knew I forgot something last night, damn curtains." And rolled over to go back to sleep only to receive a rude awakening and be greeted by the hard floor. "Ow…oh fuck. Just my luck. Why did I have to fall out of bed?" his murmurings were interrupted as Zally, their new house elf after Dobby had been unexpectedly dismissed, popped into the room and ran over to Draco.

            "Is Master Draco ok? Zally was in the library dusting and herd a loud crash come from Masters bedroom. Zally was so frightened and Zally hopes Master is okay. Please tell Zally what hurts!"

            "I'm fine Zally, just rolled out of bed. Thanks for your concern. What time is it?"

            "Why it is 10:45 Master. You overslept but Zally did not want to wake you from peaceful slumber." Said Zally seeing Draco smile at her; he was the only on who really treated her nicely in this house except for Narcissa when Lucius wasn't around. He didn't order her around, only asked except when overly angry, and then he apologized later.

            "10:45!? Thanks Zally. Do me a favor and get me some cloths to change into while I untangle myself please." Responded Draco patting Zally on the head.

            "What color would master like?" asked Zally heading over to the wardrobe gathering some cloths and waiting for a robe color.

            "Better make it midnight blue. Thanks Zally." He said heading into his bathroom and emerging ten minutes later showered and dressed for the day. Walking over to his desk he noticed the airplane ticket. "Zally do you know where my father is?"

            "Master Malfoy is in his study sir."

            "Please inform him I need to speak with him in about half an hour."

            "Yes Master Draco." Responded Zally and disappeared with a slight pop.

            "Well here goes nothing." Said Draco heading down to the dining room for a quick bit to eat and then heading for Lucius' study. Knocking on the door he heard a gruff "Come in" from behind the door. Steeping cautiously inside and closing the door behind him Lucius spoke up at the sight of him.

            "Yes, Zally said you would be coming Draco. Good morning. So what brings you here this morning?"

            "I need to lave before the beginning of the term." Replied Draco.

            "I am afraid I do not understand. Clarify **_LEAVE_** please."

            "I must go to the London International Airport on the 25th for a flight to the United States of America father."

            "You, as my son, are not going to be seen in any place packed with muggles. Why do you need to go to the United States anyway Draco?"

            "The muggle loving fool Dumbledore has elected me to go the states on a wizard foreign exchange program for the school term along with another person of his choosing father. I am to attend the Salem Institute for Wizards." Replied Draco. "It was something Dumbledore approached me about last term, besides, I didn't think he was serious." Quickly lied Draco through his teeth.

            "I see." Replied Lucius turning around in his chair to face the wall, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the room. "As a matter of fact," he said turning around with a sly smirk on his face, "I don't have the slightest problem with it."

            "Y-you don't?" stated Draco, his mouth hanging open.

            "Close you mouth boy. It's very unflattering. No, I don't have a problem with it, you see we are arranging a death eater rise over in the states and you can inform me of all the progress. My only problem is the damn muggle transportation. I'll have to talk with Dumbledore about it. See if you can't change the method to floo instead."

            "I will keep you well informed father. However I'm afraid nothing can be don't about the transportation."

            "Why is that Draco? Surely you don't want to be surrounded by low life muggles." Handing Lucius the ticket Lucius read over it, "I see. Well I am afraid there is nothing I can possibly do about it. Just don't mingle with the muggles. I will not be accompanying you as I refuse to be willingly within fifty feet of muggles unless it is to cause their timely destruction. Have your mother go with you. You are dismissed." Declared Lucius, turning around and going back to the papers on his desk. Once outside Draco leaned against the door.

            "Well that was easier than expected. He must have a death eater assignment later." Hearing the soft sound of music from a piano float through upstairs corridor he continued, "Mother must be in the music room since we are upstairs. I should tell her about this now considering she convinced me to write to Dumbledore about the situation at hand in the fist place." He said, walking down the hallway to where he knew his mother would be.

______________________________________

Well? What do you think? This is only the first chapter and I guarantee it will get better. I just finished the preliminary planning stage for the story witch took over 2 months! Let me know what you think and if I should continue posting the story. Thanks

*Dama_de_tinieblas*


	2. Of Talks, Muggles, and Large Metal Tubes

A/N: And I'm back. YAY! Go me! –wave flags in air sarcastically- Anyway sorry for the wait. Be warned that some people are very out of character, but it is necessary. Also, some of the things that happen in this chapter and others may make no sense at the time, but will be of great significance later.

Disclaimer: See first chapter

***I need beta readers. Anybody who is interested tell me in a review or e-mail me. (dragongirl8401@yahoo.com) ***

_Thanks to my reviewers at the end._

^I have a quote that will come up later in the story (this one and my other story SVAMAH) which will hold significance. I will tell you it now and for the first 3 people who translate it correctly I will send you the chapter early. Here it is: "**_Oportunidades en la vida no las dejas pasar porque podrías dejar pasar una vida entera."_** And I suppose if you can tell me who said it I will send you all the chapters early. Good luck. AND NO TRANSLATOR!!! I if think you used one your disqualified. 

Date Written (including author notes): 7/01/03

Beta Finished: 7/09/03

**Rising Tensions**

Chapter 2: Of Talks, Muggles, and Metal Tubes

            Striding down the hall and up the spiral stairs Draco headed toward the direction of the melodious piano music coming from behind the many mahogany doors on this floor of the manor. Pausing only briefly at his bedroom to pick up the letter that Dumbledore sent and to ask Zally, who was cleaning his room, to bring some tea (preferably lemon today please) to the sitting room across the hall from the music room for him and Narcissa. Draco arrived at his destination within five minutes, occasionally associating with some of the portraits of ancient Malfoy ancestors. Stopping outside the door, Draco knocked on the door and waited until he heard Narcissa's distinct, soft voice floating out into the hall saying, "Come in." and then entered. "Oh, good Morning Draco dear. Did you receive your Hogwarts letter yet?"

            "Hello to you to mother. And yes I did actually. I received them last night." Replied Draco, moving completely into the room closing the door behind him.

            Looking confused Narcissa questioned "Them?"

            "Yes them. My regular letter and one from Dumbledore. You remember that letter I sent that you convinced me to?" and upon seeing her nod her head in conformation he continued, "Well Dumbledore sent me a response." And seeing her face light up, added "Why don't we continue this discussion in the sitting room across the hall? Besides I asked Zally to bring us some lemon tea there." Concluded Draco, standing and holding out a hand to help his mother up.

            "Don't be silly Draco. I maybe a little ill, but I can get up myself. Lets go." Laughed Narcissa, standing and heading to the door, which Draco tried to open up was prevented by Narcissa getting there first and they both entered the sitting room to find Zally pouring their tea, and she handed it to them after they sat down across from each other.

            "Here Master and Mistress. Zally did just as Zally was told. Lemon tea in the sitting room. Now Zally must tend to her other duties. Call Zally is Mistress or Master require anything."

            Smiling softly at Zally, Narcissa said while taking her wand and conjuring up another cup, "Come have tea with us Zally. I am dismissing your from the remainder of your duties today."

            "But what if Master Lucius fin-"

            "I will take full responsibility Zally. Your working too hard," said Narcissa patting the seat next to her and when Zally clumsily climbed onto the seat she poured her a cup of tea, to which Zally responded "Thank you very much Mistress. Zally shall work even harder tomorrow."

            "So Draco, tell me about Dumbledore's response." Continued Narcissa sitting with her legs crossed, staring curiously at her son.

            "Well, it's like this mother. I was working on my transfiguration homework and the owl arrived with the letters. Apparently Dumbledore has initiated me into the Order of the Phoenix. It's a resistance group formed by Dumbledore against Voldemort during the first war against him and now he has brought it back again. Because of my warning Dumbledore is placing me on assignment."

            Cutting in looking tad frightened she questioned, "What do you mean assignment? He's not putting you into any danger is he? Because if he is I simply flat out refuse to let you do anything of the sort!" she finished, raising her voice slightly at the end.

            "Don't worry mother. I'm sure I wont be in any danger. My assignment, according to Dumbledore is foreign exchange, something muggles came up with not long ago, to the United States of America. I just went to see father. Here, read Dumbledore's letter for yourself." Said Draco, handing the letter to his mother, who read it over carefully.

            After re-reading it twice Narcissa replied "well I guess it might not be too dangerous but be careful.  So you will be staying at the Rockridge Manor? Nobody's been in that house for so long, except for the maids and servants that clean once a month along with the house elves. I should tell Severus about this and inform the Rockridge staff later." Looking up she noticed her son smirking at her.

            "What is it Draco?" questioned his mother.

            "You like him don't you mum?" questioned Draco leaning forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees. "Besides Professor Snape is a member of the order, so don't worry about contacting him as he already knows about it." 

            "I suppose he does already know. But who were you referring to dear?" questioned Narcissa suspiciously.

            "Professor Snape." Answered Draco offhandedly.

            "I don't know what your talking about Draco. You know I'm married to your father." Narcissa responded, a little to quickly to be convincing.

            "Mum please, don't deny it. You like Professor Snape or my name isn't Latin for dragon, which might it add, it most defiantly is. And don't tell me you love father because you don't. You don't even sleep in the same room anymore." Draco responded.

            "Anyway, you have no idea who's going with you?" asked Narcissa trying to change the subject from her love life.

            "My guess would be either Weasel, Potter, or Granger. But like I said to myself last night I prefer if it were Gin though."

            "Do you mean young Virginia Weasley? Why is she so different from her brother?"

            Blushing slightly, Draco replied, "Well, um…. yes I'm referring to Virginia Weasley. And I…I wish it were her because um…" he muttered the rest under his breath.

            "I'm afraid I didn't catch that last part Draco." Replied Narcissa, staring a little harder.

            Keeping his eyes on the floor he said only a little louder so he could barley be herd, "I've been going out with her secretly since April."

            "That's wonderful Draco! I'm so glad the rivalry between our two families is finally diminishing!" replied Narcissa happily, chatting along with Zally as well.

            "Anyway mother when shall we go the Diagon Alley to get my things?"

            "Well I have a social event for tomorrow you know your father wont go with you and your not suppose to go alone, although I don't see why. You are old enough to be trusted by yourself. I have a doctors appointment Wednesday, so how about Thursday?"

            "Thursday is fine. Now I think I will go practice quidditch. I will see you later mother." Replied Draco heading out of the room, and Narcissa continued talking to Zally after he left.

************************

The Burrow:

            "Well Ginny seeing as you only have for days before you leave I think today might be a good day to get your school supplies with you brothers, Harry, and Hermione. Are you up to going today?"

            "Sure mum. Do you want to go now?" questioned Ginny, looking up for the book she had been reading for the last two hours.

            "Yes dear. Go tell the boys to get cleaned up. They're out practicing quidditch and Hermione's indulging Arthur in a discussion about muggle politics. I'm just going to go get the key to the Gringots vault and get changed. Look at me. I'm covered in bread dough from baking this morning." Answered Molly, heading toward the stairs.

            After washing up from practice Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny gathered in front of the fireplace to wait for Molly who appeared a few minutes later and they all flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and then headed for Gringots so Hermione could exchange her muggle money and Harry and Molly could get money out of their vaults. When the transactions were complete they headed back out into Diagon Alley.

            "Well I suppose first we could go replenish your kids potions ingredients, you told me when school let out you'd be needing more." And after saying this the group headed toward the apothecary. After leaving, Molly said, "Lets head for Madam Malkins." 

            "But why do we need to go there?" asked Ron

            "Ginny needs to get new robes before she leaves."

            "But hers still fit her! I'm the one who deserves new ones! Mine are to short!"

            "Ronald Weasley! Stop screaming. Now if you would have let me finish I was going to say I was going to get you a few new ones too. Don't even say anything Fred and George. Yours still fit fine." Lectured Molly. Upon entering the shop they were immediately greeted and pushed up onto stools so measurements could be taken. When asked how she wanted her robes cut/fitted Ginny shocked everyone once again, even Molly by saying she wanted them form fitting and a few of them low cut in the neck. Surprisingly nobody said anything though. Getting out of Madam Malkins they went to Flourish and Blots to get their books, where Ginny got a new sketchbook for herself, drawing being a hobby she picked up during her second year at Hogwarts partially because of her alienation due to the Chamber of Secrets incident. After purchasing their items the seven of them went to Florean Fortescue's to get some ice cream before leaving. After much small talk they were confronted by none other than Narcissa Malfoy.  

            "Molly!" she said to get their attention, "It's been so long since I could actually talk to you. You know, with Lucius watching my every move. May I join you?"

            "Of course you can. George get an extra chair for Narcissa please." And George rose, looking slightly aghast, to get another chair, placed it between Ginny and Hermione, saying "Here Mrs. Malfoy. Nice to see you today," and sat back down.

            "So what brings you to Diagon Ally by yourself? Normally your son or husband is with you." Questioned Molly.

            "Well I haven't been feeling well for the last week so I had a doctors appointment today. It seems as if I have a bit of the flu." Replied Narcissa off handedly after ordering herself a soft ice-cream twist. "And anyway Lucius is away today, so I can talk for a while."

            "Sorry to hear about you being ill Mrs. Malfoy. I hope you feel better." Said Ginny, feeling sympathetic for her boyfriends' mother.

            "You must be Virginia. I've herd a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Virginia." Said Narcissa, to which she received a smile.

            "Well since you are going on this foreign exchange trip Ginny, I think you deserve something special. Is there anything you would like?" asked Molly. Upon hearing the information about foreign exchange, Narcissa became more intrigued by the conversation.

            "Umm… If it's not too much trouble mum I've always wanted a dog. And I'm sure I'd be able to take it with me and you wouldn't have to take care of it at all." Said Ginny very quickly, seeing the look on her mothers face at the word dog.

            "I suppose we could get you one. But we need to go into muggle London and I'm not quite ready to go there today and its getting late so h-"

            "I can take her for you Molly," interjected Narcissa, "if its ok with you that is. Besides I would like to speak with her some more, and I will make sure she gets home safely."

            "Would you like to go with Narcissa Ginny?" asked Molly.

            "Sure!" responded Ginny standing up.

            "Thanks for taking her Narcissa." Said Molly, "and here's some money for you to go exchange. Try to be home by 6:30. That gives you nearly three hours." And with that Ginny and Narcissa said their good-byes and headed toward Gringots. 

            Back at the table Ron erupted, "Why did you let her go with that Malfoy bitch?! They're all nothing but trouble mum!"

            "Ronald Weasley what your mouth! Sit down! Narcissa is an old friend of mine form school, at least she was before marrying Lucius. He doesn't know it and neither do you Ron, but Narcissa Malfoy was named your godmother. Even though Narcissa Black's marriage to Lucius Malfoy was an arranged one, she loved him for a while. Now I trust her with Ginny so just drop it."

            "Black?" questioned Harry, "You don't mean to tell me she's related to Snuffles do you?"

            "Actually she's his cousin. Now lets go." Replied Molly, ignoring their thunderstruck expressions, as they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

********************

Back With Ginny and Narcissa:

            After going to Gringots and coming out Ginny spoke up "Thanks for offering to take me Mrs. Malfoy."

            "Please, call me Narcissa, Virginia. Now I must ask you a favor though since we are going into muggle London."

            "What is it?" Ginny asked curiously.

            "Help me buy some muggle clothes." Replied Narcissa laughing slightly.

            "Sure," smiled Ginny, "Lets go in here. Look and see if there is anything you like."

            "Well I prefer dresses so what do you think would look nice on me?"

            "Why don't you go look at those over there?" Said Ginny pointing to her left. Narcissa came back with a long evening gown, a business suit type dress and a red sundress, a sky-blue one, and yellow one. "What do you think dear?"

            "Give me these ones and go try on the sundresses and then I can tell you." Eventually they got the sky blue one, a pair of sandals and one of those wide brimmed hats, which Narcissa changed into and set off into muggle London. 

            While walking down the street Narcissa began to speak. "Draco told me about you two the other day."

            Shocked, Ginny looked up slightly frightened, "He what?!"

            "He told me you two had secretly been going out since April. Is that true?"

            Keeping her eyes on the ground she replied "Yes."

            "Don't worry Virginia. I'm actually happy about it. It's about time somebody sets that boy strait. And I wouldn't dream of telling Lucius. And to think I actually loved him before. Did you know your mother and I were best friends in school?"

            "No I didn't."

            "Well you do now. I'm actually Ron's godmother too."

            Laughing, Ginny said, "That's so funny. I can just imagine his reaction. Here, lets go in here and see if I can find one."

            "What type of dog are you liking for Virginia?"

            "I'm thinking something along the lines of a golden retriever actually." Responded Ginny, looking at the dogs. Nodding Narcissa walked over the talk to the lady working there.

            "Excuse me ma'am? We're looking for a specific breed of dog. Can you help us?"

            "Of course Mrs…"

            "Malfoy." Narcissa supplied

            "Right, Mrs. Malfoy. What exactly are you and your daughter looking for?"

            "She's not my daughter. Actually she's my son's girlfriend. But anyway, do you have any pure breed golden retrievers for purchase?"

            "That's ok Narcissa. I don't have enough for a pure breed."

            "Don't be silly dear. You deserve the best and I'll pay the remainder.'

            "Ok then. Golden retriever, let me check." Said the lady walking behind the computer. She looked up a few moments later to ask if it was a puppy or a full grown dog she wanted, and when told puppy the lady went back to the computer. "Your in luck, we have one left. The initial price is £682. Both parents champion show dogs. Oh course then there would be the vet fee as well. We can do it now for a little extra if you wish to do so, and then there is also the supplies that you would need. Would you still like to by her? "

            Speaking up before Ginny could protest, Narcissa replied "Of course." The lady then proceeded to calculate the total price (including everything that they would need, and gathering it at the same time, then led Ginny an Narcissa into the back and gave Ginny the dog, which she named Luna and had already been taken care of when they were out front. Picking up the rest of the stuff they walked to the Leaky Cauldron, arriving at 6:15 and flooed to the Burrow, Ginny first with Luna and Narcissa next with the other things. After talking to Molly for a few moments Narcissa changed back into her robes and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

            "So how much was the dog Gin? And what its name?" asked Bill when they were playing wizards chess in his room before going to bed.

            "Her name is Luna and lest just say I paid more than expected. Mum only gave me £125."

            "Come on Gin. I wont tell anyone how much you spent." He declared, watching Ginny's bishop wrestle his knight off the board, then commanding his bishop to move.

            "Fine. I spent just over £800." Replied Ginny, "Queen to C-6."

            "WHAT! Gin-Gin you didn't even have that much!"

            "I know. I tried to talk her out of getting the pure breed but Narcissa insisted that I get it and she would pay what I couldn't afford and she did."

            I can't believe Narcissa Malfoy paid for that dog! Let alone is our mothers' friend. This day is just getting stranger. I'm sure nothing you could say would make it even weirder." Replied Bill.

            "I'm sure something I could say would make it weirder. Just don't tell anybody else because they don't know about it."

            "**_TRY ME_**. What is it?" he questioned curiously.

            "I'm going out with Draco Malfoy." Replied Ginny simply. A few seconds of silence persisted before Bill cracked up laughing.

            "That was a great joke Gin-Gin. Draco Malfoy, oh that's just hilarious. You going out with the ferret." Said Bill trailing off at the sight of Ginny's death glare. "You mean its true?" and seeing Ginny nod her head he added, " I guess this day could get weirder." And started to pet Luna.

*******************

Next Day, Malfoy Manor:

            It was a cool summer day in Wiltshire causing a nice breeze to flow through the open window of the kitchen where Draco was sitting at the bar in the middle of the room while Narcissa was making breakfast for the fist time in five months because Lucius was still gone. "I spoke with your girlfriend yesterday Draco." Narcissa said flipping a pancake and putting it on a plate.

            Nearly chocking on his orange juice, he stuttered out "You did what!"

            "I. Talked. Too. Her. Yesterday. Very nice girl. I like her. It's about time somebody sets you strait. Oh, and I told her I knew about you two going out. She was actually a bit nervous. Afraid I'd tell Lucius about it I think." Replied Narcissa, placing a plate in front of her son and sitting down with her own.

            "What else did you talk about?"

            "Just girl talk Draco. Hair, makeup, fashion. Stuff that doesn't apply to you. When you're done go put on some muggle clothes instead of your robes. I know you have them even though your father doesn't. We are going onto muggle London after we get your school supplies. There's this lovely dress I saw yesterday an I want to get it."

            After changing Draco met his mother in the library to floo to Diagon Alley and seeing her mother in her sky-blue sundress, asked her "Where did you get that mum?"

            "Your girlfriend helped me pick it out yesterday. Do you like it?'

            "It looks nice mum." And with that they left, got Draco's stuff and headed out to a very expensive looking store in London. Upon entering Draco went to look at jewelry to waste time because he knew Narcissa would ask his opinion on it to go with whatever she was buying. Suddenly he spotted a pendant necklace made of sterling silver with a fair size flower shape at the bottom. The petals were made of cut sapphires, each with a diamond tip and a center of encrusted emeralds. Just looking at it he knew he had to get it for Ginny so he went in search of Narcissa and found her in the back getting fitted for her dress. "Mum, it is alright if I got something for Gin?"

            "Oh course Draco. Just let me get done here. The dress was a little big so they're going to alter it for me so I can leave with it. It shouldn't take less than an hour." And after let down from the stool and removing the dress she followed Draco out to where the pendant was. "Oh Draco it's lovely I'm sure Virginia will love it. I'll get it with the diamond chocker that's supposed to go with my dress. Look its right there. Don't you think it's stunning?" About and hour and £3,000 less, they headed back to Malfoy Manor.

****************

**Sunday, August 25th, The Burrow**

10:30 am:

            "Ginny!" hollered Molly at her youngest child who was still in bed. "Get up! We have to make sure you have everything packed!"

            "Ok mum! I'm getting up!" replied Ginny sleepily from behind the door of her bedroom.

11:20 am:

            Ron barged into his sister's room only to find her fast asleep with Luna at the foot of her bed. Picking up Luna and placing her next to Ginny's head, the dog started to lick her Masters face. Ron heard her mumble "No, dragon, don't." and roll back over. Sighing and wondering what that was all about he hollered to Bill and asked him to  use his wand to pour water on her, which he did, with the result of Ginny jumping out of her drenched bed and slapping them both, screeching more than saying  "What the fuck was that for?!"

            "Ginny its 11:30! Mum wants you up so you can have breakfast, well lunch now, and then go over your packing to make sure you have everything so your ready to leave for the airport at six, so you can be there by seven, to catch you eight pm fight for the United States. Truthfully I'm jealous Gin. I want to go." Wined Ron, who had picked up Luna. "And why couldn't I have a dog?"

            "Mum got you a new broomstick for becoming a prefect because its what you WANTED remember?"

            "Yeah, yeah just get dressed. I'm gonna go feed Luna. Don't take forever in the bathroom so I'm sent to fetch you there to Gin." Said Ron walking out of the room with Luna. After he left Ginny walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower and returned to her room where she got rid of her towel and got dressed into a pair of black pants that zipped up the back and flared slightly at the bottom, a salsa shirt that fell loosely in two long strips at the elbows, and a pair of knee high black boots. Walking downstairs, she was jumped on by Luna, who she carried into the kitchen with her and sat her on the counter while she made herself a bologna sandwich while talking to Harry. 

            "You know that I'm taking Luna with me already Harry, but how will they transport her on the airplane? Can I have her with me during the flight?"

            "Sorry Ginny but their going to put her in the cargo hold." Replied Harry, who was sorting his chocolate frog cards with Ron.

            "What's the cargo hold?" questioned Ginny, sitting down.

            Hermione, who had just came in said, "Its where they store the luggage. Remember to put and invisible charm on anything you don't want the muggles to see. It's a good thing our wants aren't made of metal or you'd have a hard time explaining why your warring a strange looking stick without them confiscating it when you pass through security."

            "Luggage!" cried Ginny, "They can't put her in there! She's just a puppy."

            "They put all the animals there Ginny." Said Hermione. "At least its not an owl your taking. And I hope you remembered to buy an animal carrier or you won't be allowed to put her on the plane." Seeing Ginny shake her head no, Hermione franticly said, "You didn't! I'd give you Crookshanks' but I left it at home! Go see if you dad can take us real quick so I can get it for you." And Ginny ran off too find Arthur, fiddling with a radio, but agreed to take them down in the new NON-BEWITCHED car.

            "Come on girls lets go. I can believe you JUST though of this. Hurry up." Replied Arthur, shuffling around to find the car keys and ushering them out the door and to the car.

2:40 pm:

            Hermione and Ginny finally mad e it back with the carrier for Luna. Molly immediately began to shove Ginny up the stairs to her trunk, which had been magically expanded, and they began going through it to make sure they had everything, while Hermione packed Luna's things. By 4:30 they had checked and double checked everything, confident it was all there and after diner (6:15) they set off for the airport.

***************

Malfoy Manor

1:00 pm:

            "Draco!" Narcissa yelled up the stairs, trying to find her son, on the way to check the library. "Draco where are you!"

            "I'm in the gym mum!" yelled back Draco

            "Gym. Why didn't I think off that? I mean if he's not on the quidditch pitch were else would he be?" muttered Narcissa sarcastically to herself, turning around heading the other direction and down a few corridors and a secret passage to save a little time. Upon entering the room she saw her son fencing with air. "Draco! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

            Trying to think of a good answer, but failing miserably, replied "Umm…daytime?"

Smacking her head into her hand muttered, "How did I end up with such an imbecile as a son?" and then spoke up saying, "Its quarter after one. We need to leave by five, so you have time to make you eight o'clock flight. Which give you less than four hours to get showered, I know you stink; look what your doing and I can smell you from here, write your father a note like you were ordered to do **TWO DAYS AGO**, and have dinner. Well? Get going! Don't just stand there looking stupid. I have to floo Amillio so he know to pick you two up at the airport at 6:00 in America." Ranted Narcissa.

            "But mother I thought we were flooing to the Leaky Cauldron and then walking?"

            "No, Lucius gave direct orders before he left that we were to talk the limousine and _prove_ to the muggles that we are above them or something. Get going Draco. NOW!" she barked out the last part and with that she headed off to the library to use the fireplace. By five everything had been completed, although barley, and Narcissa and Draco headed off to the London International Airport.

***************

            It was 7:15 an the Weasley had arrived at the boarding terminal just in time to hear Ginny's plane, flight 624 to New York, being called for boarding, after having only a slight problem with security.

            "Bye Ginny," said Ron. "We're all going to miss you." Bill, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Harry and Hermione followed with similar good-byes. 

            "See you all later. I'm gonna miss you too. I'll try to come home for Christmas mum. Bye." Replied Ginny, hugging each in turn and then boarded the plane with her carry on luggage.

***************

            Narcissa and Draco arrived at the airport twenty minutes later than expected, hearing the murmurs of others from inside the limo asking questions of 'Who is in there?' and others like 'You don't think it could be the prime minister do you?' It wasn't surprising that they were shocked when Narcissa was helped out by the driver, and Draco following her out. On lookers continued to stare, trying to figure out who those people were when Narcissa started talking. "Draco get your things form the driver. We are late as it is." Upon which Draco grabbed his luggage, including his black eagle owl, Diablo, following his mother inside to the terminal, people staring all the way. "It looks like your flight is boarding dear." Mentioned Narcissa.

            "Yeah, and the dream team is here too. Look mother." Draco said pointing in their direction. "I bet I'm going with one of them. Oh well." Said Draco, not noticing his mothers' sly smile. "I should be going. See you later mother." Replied Draco, hugging his mother.

            "Goodbye dear. Remember to write. I'm going to talk with Molly." And with that she kissed him on the cheek and headed over to Molly while Draco boarded the plane.

            "Good evening Molly, Arthur, children."

            "Hello Narcis-" began Molly, but was cut of by Ron saying, "What the bloody hell is Malfoy getting on that pane for? He's going to school next Sunday!"

            "Ron! Don't swear!" reprimanded Arthur and Molly both.

            Speaking up Narcissa said, "Didn't I tell you? Draco is the other person going on that trip created by Dumbledore." And at this point Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, and Harry grabbed hold of Ron to prevent him from boarding the plane himself, ignoring protests of  "Let go of me!" and "I'll kill him before he gets near my sister!" from Ron.

*****************

            Draco made his way up and down the rows in first class trying to find his seat and when he finally did, shoved his carry on luggage above the seat and noticed somebody sitting in his seat, the persons face concealed behind a newspaper. Not bothering to be nice because of the Dram Team incident, Draco said to the person in a rather cold and icy tone, "Move. You're in my seat. Get out if it and into your own." The person behind the newspaper thought to herself, '_I know that voice!'_ and she lowered her newspaper only to see the shock of her life standing before her. They both spoke out to each other at the same time.

            "Draco?"

            "Virginia?"

_____________________________________________________________

Sorry for the long wait. School sucks, and so does writers block. Hope the long-ness makes up for the wait.

Nirvana: Here is you long awaited update. Thanks for the encouragement.

Justanotheraspiringauthor: Has potential? You really think so? Y de nada, I really like your story so why not review something you like. 

Americasweetie: glad you liked it and there should be some action in the next few chapters. Gotta get it going first. Good writing skills? First time I herd that one directed toward me.

Midnight Mistress: good to know you like the plot and not to give anything away, but not all of it is set in America and England.

The Totally Sarcastic Sprite: here's you update but not all of them will be this LONG. Oh, and I didn't know that chapter was so addictive.

Kassie: Updated!

*dama_de_tinieblas*


	3. Hello America

Hey guys. Remember in the last chapter I had a named spelled Amillio? Well guess what? I, being stupid didn't listen to the spell check, and it is spelled Emilio. Emilio is how the characters name will be spelled from now on. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Special thanks to my two beta-readers, Nsynsspyro and Katie, who worked on making this story better. Without their work behind the scenes this chapter and others to come would not be that good.

The movies that I list toward the end of this chapter we're ones that just came off the top of my head, whether I liked them or not, and they serve no significant purpose to the rest of the story, at least I don't think they do. I am also in no way advertising these movies. 

This is very relevant but I got bitched at the other day for shopping for cloths for school at Hot Topic. Would somebody please tell me why that's a problem?!?!?!

READ THE ENDING AUTHORS NOTE IT'S VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!!!!

BTW: I have no idea how long it takes to fly form London to NYC, so if it is wrong, sorry. I know 23 hours from Yugoslavia to NYC, according to our exchange student from last year, Dijorde. Also, I've never been on a plane either, so I don't know how it works. I was suppose to be on one tomorrow, but my OWN exchange plans were scrubbed.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. And any movies listed I have no affiliation with, nor do I own anything in them. They belong to their respective producers and people who took part in creating them. Also, I am in no way shape or form endorsing them, or any other products that may arise in this and future chapters.

Rising Tensions Chapter 3: Hello America 

            "W-What are you doing here?" questioned Draco.

"Me? What about you? I'm here on orders by Dumbledore for the Order of the Phoenix. I was going to write and tell you I was going to be on foreign exchange in America because of a tip given to them about death eaters there, but I thought your mum would have told you.  I'm waiting for my partner to get here." Responded Ginny, seeing Draco slide into the seat next to her.

"I'm gonna murder her." muttered Draco.

"What do you mean murder he?" questioned Ginny.

"My mother never told you did she?" asked Draco.

"Told me what? And what are you doing on this plane Draco?" demanded Ginny.

"You sound as if you don't want me here Gin." Draco mumbled.

"Of course I do Draco. It's just I didn't expect you to be here and I want to know why." Ginny assured him, as she placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head back toward her.

Smiling Draco said "Sorry, I'm just not in the best of moods at the moment; ran into the Dream Team. You know how it is. I know they're your brother and his friends, but I still don't like them. Anyway remember the tip you were talking about?" responded Draco.

"Yeah. We were told it was given anonymously. Why? Do you know who gave it?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"I'm the one who gave Dumbledore the tip Gin," replied Draco flatly, looking her in the eyes.

"No way! I know you're on the good side and all, but I can't believe you'd do something like that," replied Ginny, slightly shocked.

"Yes, I did. Mother convinced me to do it, even though I did it more for you than her. So you're waiting for you partner?" asked Draco offhandedly, changing the subject.

"I that case I am very proud of you Draco. And yeah, I am waiting for my partner." replied Ginny turning to face him.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer. He's here," replied Draco with a slight laugh in his voice.

"What do you mean? Do you know something your not telling me?" asked Ginny looking around with slight confusion.

"Ginny look at me." said Draco, grabbing Ginny by the shoulders, gently turning her around to face him. "For somebody who says they're brilliant all the time, your not being to bright at the moment. I'm your partner Ginny. My mum knew about it the day you talked to her but she never said anything." Draco said to her, starring into her warm, bright, chocolate eyes. (A/N: I think they're brown. If no let me know please.) "I have Dumbledore's letter if you want to see it as proof." Finished Draco, not sure if she really believed him or not.

"You're joking." Replied Ginny staring at him.

"No I'm not." Answered Draco, "Dumbledore sent me as you partner. I remember the letter saying I 'wont have a problem with who I'm staying with'. I guess it shows that Dumbledore does know everything that goes on at Hogwarts. We wont even have to worry about your brothers finding out about us, even though I would love to see their reactions, especially Ron's." finished Draco, leaning in and gently pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, gradually making it more passionate until a voice interrupted, causing them to break apart.

"Passengers please fasten you seatbelts, turn off any electronic devices and remain seated until otherwise told. The plane will be taking off momentarily. Thank you for your cooperation." Said the voice of a flight.

"Where the hell did that voice come from?" questioned Draco, about to draw his wand from his pocket. Hearing giggling next to him he looked over at Ginny and asked "What?"

Trying to suppress her laughter Ginny replied, "It was only the flight attendant talking through the speaker Draco. Its not like Voldemort has hijacked the plane or something. Anyway, what are we doing when we arrive in New York City?" asked Ginny, bringing the conversation back onto safe grounds.

"Well Emilio is suppose to pick us up at the airport and then take us back to the Rockridge manor."

"Oh ok." Replied Ginny who turned to look out the window, watching as the plane took off.

"Was there something you wanted to do first Gin?"

"Well I wanted to explore New York City a little as I have never been there before, I've only ever been to Egypt and that was with the entire family. I just thought maybe it would be nice to see the sights. Especially before we're sent to whichever wizarding school Dumbledore plans on sending us too." She quietly replied, still looking out the window of the airplane, which was now high in the sky.

"That does sound interesting Gin. I never thought of that. We'll just tell Emilio when we find him," Draco, noticing that others were up and out of their seats, stood up and rummaged through his bag. When he found what he was looking for he sat back down, placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder to get her attention and when he saw her look at him, rose his right hand which held the object of choice and said "Cards?"

**************

The light that lit the dark dank room in the middle of this deserted manor two hundred miles to the north east of London on the coast of the North Sea on this quiet day of Sunday, August the 25th slowly depleted from the room and cast the occupants and objects in it into the shadows. The human occupant drew its wand and lit the fireplace, its emitted light casting the persons distorted features into an eerie glow. From a corner of the room an overly large snake slithered over toward the feet of its master, effectively wrapping itself around its master's feet. The silence, apart from the crackling for the fire, was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter," ordered the occupant of the room. 

The dark figure entered the room and swiftly walked toward the seated figure bowing down before it clearly saying "My lord." And waited to be recognized.

"Ahh Lucius. Rise." Came the dark voice of Voldemort.

Lucius slowly rose and responded, "Yes my lord."

"Of what news do you bring me my loyal servant?"

"All is going according to plan. My son is on his way as we speak. Unbeknown to him he is playing a significant and substantial role in our plan, and if I know my son, he would be glad to know he is helping. The only fault is that somebody else is with him, whose identity I am not aware of at the moment. However do not fear. I am sure my son will be able to handle it. By the end of June our goal will have been accomplished, right under Dumbledore's nose and he wont so much as have ever suspected a thing until it happens." Lucius calmly explained to Voldemort.

Standing up and striding toward the window, gazing at the setting sun, with Nagani following and slithering up onto his shoulder, he replied, "Excellent. Retrieve Avery and Nott, then report back here immediately. You have fifteen minutes. Don't be late; you know the consequences."

"Yes my lord." Lucius responded bowed deeply and backed out the door. After all you never turn you back on the dark lord. Roughly ten minutes later Lucius returned with Avery and Nott. Entering the room, they all once again (at least for Lucius that night) bowed in front of their master as a show of respect and recognition.

"Rise!" declared Voldemort swiftly turning around, throwing Nagani from his shoulders and depositing her on the cold floor, causing her to hiss and slither away. As they rose he continued in his eerie voice, "I hear form Lucius that everything is flowing smoothly. I do believe that everything is in order for the next stage?" questioned Voldemort in a harsh and demanding tone.

"Yes my lord." replied Avery, "Everything is ready."

"Perfect. Exactly what I wanted to hear. I do believe Avery here just saved himself and you two from feeling the effects of the Cruciatus as I am in a rather sour mood. Now commence with phase two before I change my mind." drawled Voldemort, not able to keep the smirk off his face.

"Yes my lord." The other three automatically responded, knowingly as they backed toward the door, only to be caught by surprise, and fall backwards, causing Lucius to shriek. Once recovered form the shock Lucius found the cause and cursed, "Damn it Nagani!" who had slithered behind the three to cause them to trip and now slithered off into a corner to sleep. Lucius stood up, rubbed his sore bum and noticing Voldemort's glare toward him, quickly scurried out of the room following the other two. He did not want to face their master after such a display of ungraceful-ness. 

***************

"You cheat." declared Draco, throwing down his cards, looking pointedly at Ginny.

"Cheat? Draco come on! I don't cheat. Nor do I play differently. I play by the rules. It's not my fault you don't know how to play." replied Ginny, who was fighting to keep a smirk off her face.

"You are so cheating Gin. And I do know how to play. I have you know I beat Crabbe, Goyal, and Parkinson every time I play against them. But still, nobody is that good a poker player. You must have rigged the deck at some point."

"You know I haven't done that. I can prove it. One, these are **YOUR** cards. Two, I've been here with you the whole time and you've seen everything I've done. And three," Ginny replied, lowering her voice so the people in front of them couldn't hear the next thing she said, "my wand is in my trunk. Besides, growing up with six brothers who love playing poker and chess, I have to have learned _something."_

"I still say you cheated. There is NO WAY somebody can win fifty hands of poker in a row," he muttered, shuffling the cards. "How about we play rummy for a while?"

"Fine. As long as I'm not arguing with you." She replied while picking up the cards he dealt her. "Do you think this plane is almost there? We've been on it **_forever_**!"

20 minutes later:

"You cheat." Draco declared after loosing again.

"Argh!!!" Ginny nearly screamed, just about pulling hair from her head. "I'm not getting into this argument again. Go play solitary or pyraminds, _THEN_ tell me the _CARDS_ are cheating." Clearly frustrated Ginny pulled out her muggle horror novel and began reading, while Draco began his game of pyramids.

30 minutes later:

"That's it I give up. Clearly nothing wants me to win today." declared Draco, clearly defeated as he threw down the cards.  

Peaking over her book Ginny replied smirking, "I told you I wasn't cheating. But did you believe me? _Noooo_. Don't listen to Ginny. Ginny is stupid. Ginny doesn't know what she's talking about because she's part of the female species." To which she received a dark glare from her companion as she said this. Breaking through the sarcastic remark that was sure to come, a voice said:

"Ladies and gentlemen please take you seats and fasten your safety belt. We will be landing at the JFK airport in approximately ten minutes. Remember to have all electronic devices turned off. Thank you." Came a voice over the loudspeaker for the fourth time that night.

"Finally." sighed Ginny, having long grown tired of the airplane flight. She decided she preferred to Floo or use a portkey to flying. With that she placed her book back in her band and fastened her seatbelt along with Draco. Within ten minutes the plane had landed and Draco was getting their luggage from overhead while Ginny was stretching. On the loudspeaker you could hear the flight attendant saying, "Thank you for flying American Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight and will travel with us again in the future."

While waiting for their other luggage at the luggage pick up Ginny asked, "So how de we find Emilio?"

"Well I suppose we just have to walk around till we find him. I have only seen him twice in my life and that was a long time ago. Mother never told me what he looks like now." Replied Draco, shocked that he never thought of this before he left.

"Great." drawled Ginny. "Look. Here comes our luggage." As soon as she saw Luna, who looked terribly frightened, she immediately picked up her carrier and took her out, grabbing her substantially smaller and lighter than normal trunk along with Draco who also grabbed his owl.

Seeing Ginny holding Luna Draco spoke up, "Uh…when did you get a dog Gin?"

"Your mother helped me buy her the day we went to get my school supplies. We went into muggle London to get her. You should have seen your mum shopping for muggle cloths Draco. Its hilarious." said Ginny with chirp in her voice as they walked through the airport looking around for Emilio.

Chuckling slightly Draco replied, "I just hope for my mothers sake that Lucius doesn't find that dress."

Smiling, Ginny suddenly realized Draco had his black eagle owl with him. "You actually brought him Draco? And got him past the muggles too?" questioned Ginny, pointing at his owl.

"Yeah I did. I didn't understand why people were staring at him until the guy at the gate suspiciously asked me about my owl. It was a hassle getting him through security. By the way, I bought something for you the other day."

"Really!? What is it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"You cheated today remember? You'll have to wait until tomorrow now. And how can you be so chirpy? By my watch it should be nearly three a.m. in England, thus we should be sleeping."

"Well its only nine here. Besides, I over slept toady. Mum threw a fit." Ginny simply replied.

After walking another few minutes they herd a voice yell "Lord Malfoy!" thus causing tem to spin around, seeing a man of Hispanic coloring with jet black hair and sparkling cerulean eyes about the age of thirty-two running up to them. Upon stopping in front of the two he began speaking. "Lord Malfoy I haven't seen you in years. The last time I did was Easter when you were five." Realizing he had yet to tell them who he was and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. You probably don't remember me. My name is Emilio Hernandez. Your mother flooed me this morning and told me to pick you up at nine. I apologize immensely for my late arrival. We at Rockridge manor have been preparing for your arrival for the last week."

"Hello Mr. Hernandez." Said Ginny holding out her hand for him to shake. Emilio grabbed her hand, kissed the top of it and then shook it.

"Pleased to meet you Miss, and please call me Emilio. But I am afraid I do not recognize you. Who might you be?"

"This is Miss Virginia Weasley Emilio," answered Draco, "She is the other person living with us for the next ten months, as well as my girlfriend."

"Lady Virginia. What a lovely name for a person such as yourself." He said causing said person to blush. "Shall we be heading home?"

Speaking up Ginny said "Well I had been hoping to explore the city when we got here, but seeing as Draco is falling on his feet as we speak, maybe it would be better if we got something to eat first and then head to the manor. The airplane food was awful. I guess we'll just have to sight see later."

Looking toward Draco for approval, Draco nodded his head and said, "Whatever the lady desires." To which Emilio responded, "I know the prefect place. Follow me to the limousine and we will be on our way."

Ginny looked over at Draco in disbelief and mouthed 'limousine?' to which Draco nodded his head and smiled when Ginny's face broke into a grin and immediately began following Emilio. Once there, Emilio took all their bags and placed them in the trunk while Draco held the door open for Ginny and allowed her to climb in, hearing her surprised gasp and animated rapid talking over the things she saw. Soon Emilio stopped the limo in a section of the muggle part of New York City and led them to a fancy wizarding restaurant that was discreetly hidden between a jewelry shop and a bookstore. By the time they started to the manor it was past 10:30. Not to long into the drive Ginny had discovered the TV that was back there, remembering that her dad had brought one home once. Going over to it Ginny began to examine it and push buttons. Seeing Ginny fiddling with something Draco asked her, "What are you doing?"

"Figuring out how to turn this thing on so we can watch something since I DEFINATLY do NOT want to end up playing cards again." replied Ginny off handedly still fiddling with the television.

Curious, Draco sat down next to her on the floor asking, "You know what this is, let alone how it works?"

"Oh course I do. Have you forgotten that dad words for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office? Got it!" declared Ginny pushing the correct button, but only getting a screen full of static. "Humm…what's this?" she said to herself, seeing a DVD player next to the TV, with many slim cases on a shelf under it. Pushing the power button on that too, Ginny declared, "There we go!" when she was rewarded for her efforts as the screen blinked bringing up the RCA screen and going to the main menu.

"I guess these are the movies, or whatever muggles call them." Said Draco scanning the titles on the sides of the cases, then pulling them out to get a better look, letting Ginny see them also. (A/N: This extremely long list of movies has nothing to do with the story and are just random movie titles that came to mind while writing this. If you don't like any of them I am extremely sorry.)

"Let see what we have to watch." Muttered Ginny, going through the movies with Draco, naming them as she went across them, "The Matrix, Mercury Rising, Galaxy Quest, Cats and Dogs, Blade 1, 2, and 3, A Knights Tale, Evolution, High Crimes, The Patriot, Pearl Harbor, The Adams Family, _Freddy Got Fingered_? The **things** muggles come up with, that has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard of for a movie. What else is there? Hum… Final Fantasy, Glass House, Darkness Falls, Shrek, Doctor Dolittle 1 & 2, Snow Dogs, Ghost Ship, Black Knight, 10 Things I Hate About You, Home Alone 1, 2, & 3, The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, Just Visiting, Tomb Raider, Mr. Deeds, Kate & Leopold, The Others, Legally Blonde ("I take exception to that!" declared Draco), Jurassic Park 1, 2, & 3, Spider Man, 13 Ghosts, XXX, Gladiator, Panic Room, Sleepy Hallow, The Ring, and Vampires Los Muertos." Finished Ginny. "Well Draco? What do you think? Quite a few of them seem appealing to me."

"How about these ones?" said Draco, picking up the XXX and Tomb Raider boxes. "I know this guy Vin Diesel and that girl Angelina Jolie."

"You know some muggles?" questioned Ginny, clearly thinking he was kidding.

"Actually there not muggles."

"Oh. All right then. We'll watch these then. Just put those back on the shelf and I'll start one of the movies." Said Ginny and with that Draco began his task. _Hopefully he's doing it in alphabetical order. _Thought Ginny as she located the remote. After watching the whole movie it was nearly 1:30 and Ginny inserted the second movie. About a quarter of the way into the movie they fell asleep against each other, Draco in a sitting position and Ginny with her head in his lap. An hour later, Emilio pulled up the long drive way and past the front gardens to the rather large garage that ended up going underground and stopped in front of it. Getting out he walked to the back and opened the door for the passengers only to find the sleeping. Surprised because it was only a little after 2:30 he reached over and shut off the TV and DVD, after seeing that they were watching Tomb Raider, and Laura was talking with Alex. It suddenly hit him that the two of them had experienced a dramatic time change, also realizing that to them it was three am when he picked them up and it would now be about 8:30 am. Laughing to himself he shook Draco awake, who looked around in a dazed state and laid eyes on Emilio and grumbled out "What?"

"Were here. If you would, awaken Lady Virginia so we may enter the manor please."

"Oh ok." Then turning to Ginny he lightly shook her, realizing she was the reason she was the reason he couldn't move or feel one of his arms since she was sleeping on it. Hearing her mumble something like, "It's to early mum. Get Bill to do it." He decided that there would only be one way to wake her, so he gently kissed her, causing Ginny to stir and kiss him back. Once he pulled away and saw she was awake he said, "Come on Gin. We're here. Time to go in." as he said this he stepped out of the limousine and helped her out.

Looking up at the estate in awe Ginny did a double take, asking, "THIS is where we're living? It's huge!"

"I'll give you a tour in the morning love," replied Draco sliding his arm around her waist.

"Do you remember your way around Draco?" asked Emilio. "Because if you do, go on ahead up to your rooms and I'll bring your luggage."

"Of course I do Emilio. We'll just take Luna and Diablo with us." Said Draco crawling back into the black limo to get Diablo and Luna who had been let out of her carrier and was sleeping on one of the seats at the farthest end of the limo.

"Alright. Sleep well Lord Draco, Lady Virginia." said Emilio, biding them good night as the aforementioned two made their way toward the house.

As Draco lead Ginny into the house and upstairs to the north wing, she took in everything around her along with all the lavish adornments and details until Draco stopped in front of a door. "This is my room." He said opening the door, stepping in with Ginny behind him. It was decorated in hues of dark blue and rare hints of light blue, with a four-poster bed against the left wall. A delicately carved black marble fireplace, already lit, stood against the right wall. On the wall were a few lit candles. "My mother had dubbed this room 'The Room of the Heavens.' I'll show you why tomorrow. It seems mum used to love to be creative. There isn't a single room in this house that doesn't have its own unique name. Come, I'll show you to your room." After closing the door they walked about fifty feet further down the hallway, this time stopping at a door on the left. "I though you'd appreciate this one the most. Mother named it 'Harmony Room'. But considering its interior design, I'm surprised at my mother's choice of name for this room." Upon walking in, Ginny saw what appeared to her to be an entire room made of white, except the furniture, which was crème and beige colors. But upon closer inspection she ways that it was actually done with combined light hues of blue, lavender, and pure white. A lit, finely sculpted fireplace of white granite at the very front of the room, crackled comfortingly about 3 ½ feet from the door. Looking closer at the walls she could see lines of lavender and blue creating shapes and designs upon the wall. Lightly air brushed/painted flowers, mostly of red and yellow were sparingly painted on it. In front of the fire place sat three comfortably stuffed chairs on a geometrically patterned rug, and a completely glass coffee table, embedded with sparkling jewels in a few places, in the middle of them. A large bookshelf filled with mainly fiction novels, muggle and wizard alike sat aside the fireplace. Pushed against the left wall was an elegantly carved, Victorian style vanity along with a Victorian style desk in the upper left corner. Along the upper wall was a carefully carved canopy bed pushed against the wall, the bed spread done in the same style as the walls with blue and lavender hues, only the top edge and bottom edge were lined with the rose pattern, along with an embroidered silver M at precise intervals across the comforter. If one looked close on the bottom left corner you would see the Malfoy crest/insignia embroidered on each piece of bedding. The lavender, white, and blue hangings on the bed were currently held back, but the colors were carefully blended together to help give the bed its sense of elegance. To either side of the bed were engraved cherry wood nightstands and along the right wall was an elegantly carved Victorian style dresser, adorned with a lace that adorned the top. Through the room there were also a few collectors style dolls, made of porcelain that appeared to be from the Victorian era. Ginny also noticed, that upon closer inspection of the bed, there was a set of those step-ups and there had also been one by Draco's. Apparently the beds were to high for most people to get into without having a little trouble.  Also on the right wall were two doors. One led to the wardrobe (an extremely large walk in closet), and the other to the white and pale peach marble bathroom. "So what do you think Gin?" questioned Draco, a bit of uncertainty in his voice because she had yet to say anything. "I don't know why mother just didn't name this room something like Victorian Room or something considering what you see here."

Turning around and swiftly walking back over to him she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Its marvelous Draco. I've always wanted a room like this. But you know how tight money is at the Burrow. I don't know if I'll be able to give this up at the end of the year." She said, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She ran her fingers through his slicked back hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Breaking for air about five minutes later Draco said, almost getting lost in her deep chocolate eyes, "Don't worry Gin. You'll never have to give it up. Because I am NEVER going to let you go," seeing her smiling up at him followed by saying, "Get some sleep Gin. I can see the baggies forming under you eyes already. We wouldn't want you to lose your beauty sleep even though you'd never need it. There should be some thing of my mothers that will fit you in that dresser that you can wear because your things aren't up here yet. If they're not here by morning there are also some things in the closet for during the day. Before Lucius became so controlling of mother she would come here often and this was her room, at least when Lucius didn't come too. He'd never stay in a room like this. Well, if you need anything don't hesitate a moment to come find me. I'm just down the hall. Good night Virginia." said Draco, kissing the top of her hand like a gentleman after returning the lady home, and walking towards the door.

"Good night Draco. Oh, and I think 'Harmony Room' suits this room just fine." said Ginny and then he closed the door, and walked back to his room.

Half an hour later Draco was lying wide awake in his room thinking about the events of the day, not believing he had Ginny to himself for the next ten months at the least and also hoping that she would be alright with that idea when a sudden knock brought him out of his thoughts. "Yes who is it?" he questioned surprised somebody would be at his door at this time of the morning. 

"Draco? Its me."

Hearing Ginny's voice from behind his door he immediately jumped out of bed and crossed the large expanse of the room in a few strides and pulled open the door. "What is it Ginny? Are you alright?" he asked seeing her standing there in a silk green nightdress that deeply dipped into a V at the neck and stopped a little above mid-thigh. 

"I'm fine Draco," said Ginny, beginning to blush, at seeing him standing in front of her wearing only a pair of black silk boxers. "Its just that this is the first time I've been so far away from home without another family member and not only that but…this house is just so big. I…I don't want to be alone tonight. Wou-would you mind if……if I slept in here with you tonight?" questioned Ginny, looking up at him hopefully.

"Of course you can Ginny. You needn't have even asked. I'd never send you away like that. I love you, you know that. Next time just come in and crawl into bed if you want. Now lets go to sleep." Draco said, pulling her the rest of the way into the room and closing the door. He headed over to the bed to crawl up into it again, this time with Ginny following. Once under the covers Draco pulled Ginny against his chest, her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist once again, the two of them falling asleep within minutes. The only light to be seen came from the fire and only the sound of their steady breathing and the crackling fire was heard.

_____________________

So how was that guys? Hope you liked it, as it was much longer than I planed. Oh and what did you think of Ginny's room? (I drew it out before I described it to you.) I'd love to know what you though. Not only of that but the whole chapter. I also figured it was time for some D/G interaction, so I gave you some. I know Draco is OOC, but that's what love does to you.

BTW, I have an idea for another story (its gonna be a crossover but I wont tell you with what yet) but in order to write it I need to do some research. If anybody knows where I can find specific information on the 13 ghosts of the Black Zodiac would you PLEAE tell me? It's very important that I know as much information as possible and all I've been able to find is information pertaining to the movie _13 Ghosts._ Thank you. If you can help me I'll do something nice for you. I just don't know what yet.

R& R please,

*dama_de_tinieblas*


	4. Objectives

Rising Tensions

Chapter 4: Objectives

            The sun slowly rose up over the mountains in the far background behind the manor, slowly progressing through the dense deciduous and coniferous forest. Bright morning light sifted its way through the leaves and crept up through the corridors of the house, eradicating the darkness that had previously prevailed. On the second floor the teenage occupants were soundly sleeping in the comfort of the others arms, oblivious to the waking world around them. The peacefully slumbering blonde was awoken mere minutes later by a persistent tapping on the widow. Muttering to himself about bloody owls so early in the morning Draco unwrapped his arms from around Ginny and rolled out of the bed, heavily walking over to the window while groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

            He opened the window, allowing the owl to fly in and sit on his shoulder and hold out its leg to which the letter was attached. Draco took the letter while thanking it. Immediately after the letter was removed the owl flew off, not waiting for a treat. 'Odd.' Draco thought and flipped the envelope over. Noticing that it was addressed to both him and Ginny he opened it figuring that it was of importance when he saw the Hogwarts seal on the envelope. Scanning the letter he placed it back in the envelope and went back over to the bad and crawled back into it. Draco moved over to the middle of the bed and wrapped his arm around her and pushed her hair out of her face before leaning over and gently suckling her neck, knowing it would wake her. Seconds later he gasped in pain as she kicked him in the shins and looked into the glowering eyes of Virginia Weasley, who was defiantly not a morning person.

            "Are you TRYING to give me a hickey?! Because I don't want one!" Ginny yelled at him and seeing him grimace she added, "And don't even look at me that way, you deserved it."

            "Sorry Gin," Draco replied, looking at her to see if she would hit him again, "but you needed to get up."

            "You could have just shaken me awake," she answered him, stretching like a cat, allowing Draco an ample view of her body as she did so.

            "Can I help it if I'm attracted to something so beautiful? Even when said something goes from screeching to stretching?" he inquired flirtingly.

            "Flattery wont get you very far Draco."

            "Will it get me far enough to receive a kiss this morning?" he playfully questioned moving in toward her anyway.

            Attempting to more her head she replied, "Draco no. I have morning breath." She had only turned her head far enough so his kiss landed on her cheek.

            "I don't care," he muttered in a deep tone and turned her head back to his and brought their lips together. Ginny felt his tongue lick her lips and part them and she met his tongue with hers, allowing them to battle each other. Using his position to his advantage Draco used his body to push her back down against the bed allowing his hands to roam over her delicate form and vice versa. After a good five minutes they broke the kiss and Draco buried his face in her hair and muttered, "Now we really have to get up."

            A thought suddenly struck Ginny. "Draco, um…what time is it?"

            Lifting his head slightly to look at his night stand he muttered, "10:47," and then buried his head in her hair again only to be once more dislodged from his position when she shot up into a sitting position.

            "Why didn't you wake me earlier!?" She shouted in distress and attempted to untangle herself from the sheets.

            "I just got up a little before you did because of an owl Gin, don't blame me. You things should have been brought up by now. Go change, not that I don't like what your wearing but I'd rather the male staff didn't see you like that if they're here. Then we can head down and get breakfast, or rather lunch by now."

            "Ok," Ginny responded and walked toward the door, only to come to a dead halt when she saw her surroundings. "Um…Draco? Are you sure this is YOUR room?"

            "Yeah. I told you there was a reason it was called the 'Room of the heavens'," And he was right. The planets had been magically painted on the wall so that they moved/rotated in time so that one day = one earth year and they all revolved around the magically flickering sun. It was so precise that on each of the planets you could see cloud formations moving and all of its satellites. Also on the walls and ceiling were the stars, nebulas, the black holes and even moving asteroids. The constellations were also visible, so that if you looked at it its name and position would be told to you. Not only that, but they moved in relationship to their position in the night sky to the precise date.  Scattered around the room were replicas of the planets and galaxies, along with a gold, diamond encrusted telescope facing out of the far window. "What do you think?"

            "I love it. Although I must admit I never though your rooms would look quite like this."

            "What can I say? Last time I was here was when I was three. In England my room is NOTHING like this. Lucius would have a heart attack. Now shoo. We both need to dress," he teasingly replied as he swatted her backside causing her to jump and glare.

            "But you look too good as you are," she shot back as she left the room, making sure to swing her hips, and headed to her rooms.

            Ten minutes later he was dressed and ready for the day and walked down to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door and after hearing a muffled 'Come in' from behind the door he went in and noticed the disarray the previously clean room was in. Looking in the direction of the closet he noticed her school robes where hanging up along with some other things and stuff was scattered all over the bed, including her cloths and nightgown from the previous day. When he finally spotted her she sat at the vanity working on her French braid. "A little bit of a slob today aren't we?" He asked as he walked up behind her and grabbed a hold of her hair and working on finished braiding it for her.

            "Actually I was looking for my body spray, but I don't suppose it matters. I haven't found it yet."

            "Hair tie please," Draco said holding his hand out as she continued talking.

            "But I did get some of my things taken care of. By the way, what was that owl wanted this morning?"

            Securing her hair he dropped it and replied, "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with us at 11:30 about or mission here and our schooling for the year. That gives us about half an hour and I'm starving. Lets go get something to eat."

            As they were walking Ginny noticed mot of the side halls were done in wood like dark walnut and cherry wood with carpeted floors, where as the main ones were done in mahogany and occasional glass, and mainly marble floor with the occasional granite floor. One could easily tell that this house was for from cheap. She couldn't wait for the tour later. 'And my gift' she remembered as they entered the elegant dining room through a pair of large double doors. She looked around in awe as she took in the Persian rug and dining table in front of her, but was even more amazed at the view of the grounds from through the window. However she got her biggest shock when she looked up at the ceiling, not seeing the chandeliers she thought she would, but a ceiling that was just like the one at Hogwarts, which currently shown bright and sunny with drifting clouds.

            "Yes, I know what it looks like. Most people who see it expect chandeliers. But mother wanted the enchanted ceiling. It was an anniversary present for her from my father when I was two," Draco explained.

            "It's beautiful. Maybe I wont be homesick for Hogwarts after all," Ginny replied and sat down in the chair Draco had pulled out for her. After she and Draco had sat down a house elf popped into the room. When they were asked what they wanted Draco told him to just give them what had been made earlier. Five minutes later the house elf came back with two plated of ham and cheese omelets.

            When they finished eating they left the dining room and toward Narcissa's study. Nearly as soon as they got into the pastel blue and maple-wooded room Dumbledore's head popped into the fireplace.

            "Ah Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. How are you this fine day? Please, have a seat." Dumbledore greeted in his entirely too cheerful tone.

            "We're fine Headmaster," Ginny replied as she and Draco sat on the pure white sofa. "Draco said you wanted to talk to us. What was it about?"

            "Yes. I do wish to speak to you both actually. I must speak to you pertaining to why you are here and what you will do while you're here. Now as Mr. Malfoy had undoubtedly informed you Miss Weasley there is a rumor that has come from the death eaters inner circle that their may be a major amount of activity form them in this area over the next several months.

            "I believe this is true not only because of Mr. Malfoy here, but also because Professor Snape has been informed of this also. This is why you are here. You two will be attending school while keeping an eye out for anything that may be suspicious. At the moment nothing is happening, but do to reasons I cannot yet disclose to you we have reason to believe that something will happen soon. If anything of enormous significance occurs do not wait until a teacher come to check on you that weekend, report directly to myself. Mr. Malfoy, how is you relationship with you father?"

            "At the moment we're on high terms. Actually I'm in the right position to feed him false information. He trusts me enough to tell him exactly what happens here. He actually said it was a GOOD think I'm doing this. Why professor?" Draco inquired from his end of the couch.

            "Good, good. Give him any false information but don't expose your position. I'm relying on the hope that your father will tell you a lot about what will happen here. Now onto other matters. I have taken the liberty of enrolling you in the local high school today. This is NOT a boarding school. You will return here everyday, as this school isn't like Hogwarts. Be out to the road by 6:40 a.m. or you wont make it to school. When you get here you have been instructed to go directly to the office and get your timetables. Any questions?"

            "Yes Professor," interjected Ginny, "Who's office are we to report to?"

            "Go to the main office, this school has its few offices all in one place. The other students have their timetables already. Any other questions?"

            "No sir," they both replied in unison.

            "Good. I'll check in with you again at 5:00 p.m. tomorrow, your time that is. Oh, just incase you want to know and just forgot, you both are still on your house quidditch teams and you are expected to be present for the beginning of term feast," Dumbledore informed them and added as he faded away, "You may want to take money with you tomorrow. I hope you exchanged."

            Bewildered at the last statement Draco turned to Ginny wit a questioning gaze and she replied, "I have no clue," and then placed her head in her hands.

            "What's the matter Gin?" Draco asked as he shoved over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

            "It's nothing Draco, I just have a slight migraine," she replied casually and stood up fast only to fall when she did. After playing quidditch for three years Draco's quick reflexes kicked in and he caught her before she hit the hard wooden floor.

            Looking at her with pure concern on his features Draco firmly commanded her, "Gin I want you to go upstairs and lie down. There is no conceivable way you can be fine." After he stood he took Ginny's arm and pulled her to her feet and began t lead her to her room. "When we get there I'm going to have one of the house elves bring you a cold cloth to help with your headache and get you some form of pain killer. I'm not going to let you up until your rested."

***********************

            After an hour Ginny had fallen asleep and it was just dinner as she awoke at 6:30 that evening. Draco forced her to eat her dinner and then he gave her the tour she had wanted, ending up sitting comfortably on her bed.

            "So how do you suppose we'll bet to school tomorrow?" Ginny asked Draco, who was playing with her hair that he'd taken down.

            "Dunno. Maybe its some sort of instant apparation point that doesn't require a port key. Other than that I don't really know," he replied.

            Ginny rolled off the bed and walked over to the dresser where she had finished unpacking her light cloths and bulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, ignoring Draco's look of disappointment at her not wearing something like she had the previous night. While doing this she said, "I suppose that's possible, although I've never seen it done before," and then adder before entering her bathroom, "But, don't you think Professor Dumbledore would have specified a specific spot for us to wait at?"

            Talking to her though the closed door he replied, "You would think so, but this is Dumbledore we're talking about. Everything out of his mouth is a riddle."

            "Yeah I suppose your right," she answered, and walked back out of the bathroom and walked over to where her books and school bag were. "What classes do you suppose we have tomorrow? Just to help me figure out which books I should take."

            "I don't know that either Gin. I'd say the books for whatever classes you normally have the first day. I usually have Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Ruins, and History of Magic the fist day," he informed as he sat up on the bed and looked at her shuffling through her things as she threw quills, parchment, and inkbottles into her bag.

            "Well I normally have Charms, Arithmacy, Herbology, Muggle Studies, and Astronomy, but that's never until night. Guess that's what I'm taking with me. Do you think we should take our quidditch robes incase they have tryouts or a game or something? You know, incase we want to participate?"

            "Good idea. Are you up for a game of wizards chess?" he inquired.

            "Sure. Where is it?" Ginny asked as she turned around after she finished putting her things in her bag.

            "It's over there in one of the drawers in the bookshelf where my mother always kept it. Set it up and I'll go get my stuff around for tomorrow ok?" 

            "Alright," she confirmed and walked over to pull the chess set out as Draco walked out of her room.

            Ten minutes later Draco retuned in his own pajamas to see that Ginny had the glass chessboard set up on the bed. He sad down next to her and they began their game. By the end of the third match the score was Draco with two and Ginny with one. Somewhere during the fourth match they fell asleep on her bed, his arm around her petite form, the chessboard forgotten between them, not waking to the pieces protests to continue. They slept peacefully until the alarm woke them, unaware of what would fall upon them the next day.

________________________________

Well? What do you think? Read and review please. I wanna know how I did.

_*dama_de_tinieblas*_


End file.
